1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool cart generally in the form of an upright stand provided with unique structural features to enable a large number of tools to be supported in an accessible position. The stand includes a pair of wheels which do not engage a supporting surface when the stand is upright but do engage a supporting surface when the stand is tilted to provide a mobile cart that can be easily moved to a site of use of the tools supported by the cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool cabinets, carts, caddies and stands are generally well known and include features to support a plurality of tools in a position to enable easy access to the tools by a mechanic or other person engaged in activities which require the use of selected tools. Tool cabinets and similar tool supporting devices are frequently provided with caster wheels or other supporting wheels to enable the cabinet, cart, caddie or the like to be moved to a site of use.
The following U.S. patents disclose devices which relate to the subject matter of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,480 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,328 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,132 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,843 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,055 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005
Giovannelli U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,480 discloses a two wheeled cart with a handle structure and including front doors and top panels to provide access to a plurality of compartments. Muir U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,328 discloses a tool cart generally in the form of a hand truck with a cabinet mounted between the handles and provided with pivotal doors to provide access to the interior of the cabinet with hand tools being supported by hooks in the cabinet. Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 discloses a mobile tool chest with multiple compartments with an access door. Rich U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,132 discloses a hand truck with a supporting structure at the upper end thereof. Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,843 discloses a tool carrier supported by two wheels and a supporting leg structure with multiple tool receptacles and tool supporting structures oriented vertically and attached to a frame. Ellefson U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450 discloses a cart or chest having a plurality of attachments including pivotal doors and swingable tray-like structures pivoted at corner portions of the cart. Labrum U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,055 discloses a tool cart having a cabinet provided with a pivotal access door with supporting structure within the cabinet for supporting a plurality of tools. Norton U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005 discloses a tool cart provided with outwardly swingable doors with the doors and interior of the cart including structures for supporting various tools.
The above listed and discussed patents do not disclose a tool cart incorporating the unique features of this invention.